


Darling, You Have to Wake Up

by SkyZion



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyZion/pseuds/SkyZion
Summary: This is just a short story. I had this thought of what if, past ACOWAR, Feyre still acts out some of her dreams.  Wandering around, getting ready to go hunting for her family's meal, even through everything, she dreams on the cold nights that remind her of what her life used to be. All Rhys can do is guide her, and convince her everything will be okay.





	Darling, You Have to Wake Up

A soft breeze caressed the back of my neck and a shudder danced down my spine. It was dawn. The relentless wind blew against the old house, creaking under its power and stripping the last bit of warmth available.

Iron groaned through my ears as I motioned, quickly and quietly, out of the bed. The morning light slowly crept through the fogged window, I knew it was time to get ready. My body responded with aches and sores as I stood to my feet. A groggy mind protested the thought of being up this early, while my body cracked at some of the limbs. Softly pulling the blanket back over tangled golden brown hair, I made my way over to a sagging dresser.

I knew it was foolish to rely on Nesta to wake me up. I should have made it out into the forest at least an hour ago, despite this minor setback I grasped my cloak out of my drawer and closed it. I stood there for a minute admiring the night sky that stared back at me. Fading shades of yellow, blue and black, I would have to redo this... all these drawers one day, when I had the time. But food was food, and money as well. I had to bring back something, anything.

With an ancient looking bow, and simple knives strapped to my belt I stepped through the threshold of the stone doorway into the wintry labyrinth that stood in front of me.

My fingers had already gone numb, and despite snow leaving a trail to follow potential prey, there was not even a trace to follow. Just an icy, white blanket.

Nothingness.

I would have to travel farther into the forest, something that, even as children, we were told not to do. But with clusters of ice weighing down branches, and not even the singing of a bird ringing through my ears I had to do something. I could not possibly come home empty handed again. The pressure of being needed, was forever going to weigh me down. Taunting me and claiming me as its own.

Failure, self-loathing, ripped through me. This paired with the howling wind through the trees, I had nothing but the aching in my stomach to comfort me.

Despite my reservations and preservation of my own life, I continued on pushing deeper into the forest. My steps became smaller, heavier as the snow began to thicken the cold quickly claiming my bones.

And that's when I heard it, the snapping of a branch. Muscle memory clicked in as a notched an arrow and pulled the bow string tight, the end of the arrow brushing my check. But what I saw was not an animal. No it was a man, engulfed in darkness, his arms open. The half-smile he gave was full of understanding, yet sadness, as if he wasn't sure what to do. His deep purple eyes looking as if they were pulled out the night sky itself, staring me down. His stance, despite staying a safe distance away from me, was not aggressive in any way. He was just standing there, as if waiting for me to do something.

I released my grip slighting on the string, removing the arrow that was resting on my face, still drawn and steady, but not yet ready to fire.

Cold and darkness whirled around me, as the man just continued to smile at me. Warmth poured through my core, reassurance of safety, as some unknown force pulled the bow out of my grasp. The light thud of the weapon, distracted me for only a slight second which pulled my attention away from the man. This was a forest, in the dead of winter, I need something to form some kind of protection.

Reaction, as my world swirled in hues of dark blue, gray, and black, I grabbed the hilt of my one knife, though the motion of raising it was stopped by a callused hand that gently grasped my wrist.

Looking up, the man that was more than 20 feet away now stood in front of me. The smell as jasmine and citrus filled my nostrils, and my body just froze. No more fear, no more self-loathing, just happiness, blissful uninterrupted happiness.

The man leaned down, placing his free hand under my chin to bring my sight up to him. "You need to wake up, Feyre, darling." He mussed, tightening his grip around my wrist and pulling me closer. His broad shoulders embraced me, sheltering me from the winter cold providing me hope.

That's when memories hit me, rolling in all the pure happiness, sorrow, pain, and the adventures I have trotted through triumphantly. My mate, despite my own fears, my own lack of self-control, was here helping me, guiding me back to the darkness and the safety it provides.

Perspiration formed in my eyes, tears rolled down my face as he pulled away from me tucking his hand under my chin once more, but instead of judgement or pity he smiled once more, that feline smile that I had fallen in love with years ago.

"You need to get up darling, this place is miserable." He laughed, mocking me, coxing me back into reality.

Silk blankets caressed my skin, and the same warm strong arms were wrapped around me. Velaris, I was home in the arms of my mate. Something I will never let go, never forget, despite my terrors eating away my own psyche.

"If you were hungry..." Rhys' purred into my ear, "You could have just asked darling."


End file.
